Sherlock's Inner Fangirl
by There's A Time Lord In Lima
Summary: Sherlock and John go to see the Hunger Games movie, and they meet a very excited Molly and Donovan there! Just a fun one-shot to celebrate the opening of the movie with some of my favorite Sherlock characters!


**Authors Note: **So I came up with this funny (and sort of cracky) little idea after I went to see The Hunger Games the night it came out (and it was amazing!). I don't know if the film was released the same day in the UK as it was in the states, so I apologize if I'm wrong. I do not own these characters.

Sherlock's Inner Fangirl

"I can't believe it's finally here, John! We finally get to see The Hunger Games, and on opening night!" Sherlock Holmes said eagerly to John Watson.

Sherlock and John stood in line outside the screening room of the cinema along with dozens of other people, most of them teenagers. The blogger and the consulting detective had been waiting for over half an hour to see the 7 p.m. showing of The Hunger Games. Sherlock was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, Sherlock. After months of waiting, you finally get to see it," his friend told him. John stood behind Sherlock with his arms full of candy, drinks, and two buckets of popcorn.

"Aren't you excited?" asked Sherlock. "You've been looking forward to it, too! You told me!"

"I know, I know, but you are behaving like all of these teenage girls! You are a grown man acting like a 15 year old!"

"But it's The Hunger Games, John! You know how much I loved the books, and how excited I was when news came that the movie was being made! In fact, it was you and Molly whointroduced me to the books in the first place!"

"No, Sherlock, Molly was telling me about them and you were eavesdropping! Yes, I like them, but do calm down!"

Sherlock sighed. So what if he was older than most fans of the series? That didn't mean he couldn't be enthusiastic about it.

"Oh, whatever," Sherlock sighed.

The door opened and a flood of people left the theater, most of them teens. They were all gushing over the film.

"It was amazing!" one girl squealed.

"We have to see it again!" trilled another.

"John, John! It's time!"

When the theater was finally empty, the next group of people rushed in, chattering with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!"

"Hush, Sherlock!"

The two friends settled into their seats in the very front row. When they sat down, two women took the seats on Sherlock's left. One of them had her long brown hair in a braid and wore a black t-shirt with a flaming mockingjay on the front. Both women looked very giddy, possibly even more than Sherlock was. In the dim light, it was hard to make out their faces at first glance, but then Sherlock said:

"Molly? Donovan? Why are you two here? _Together?_"

Molly Hooper and Sally Donovan turned to look at Sherlock, equally surprised. Sally's smiling face quickly turned into a scowl when she heard his voice. She glared at the high-functioning sociopath.

"We're seeing the movie, obviously. Shouldn't you have been able to deduce that, freak? Why are _you _here?" she asked.

"Same as you, here to see the film," Sherlock snapped.

"Hi, Sherlock! Hi, John!" Molly said sweetly. "Are you guys excited?"

Sherlock smiled at Molly kindly.

"I'm very excited," he replied, "but why are you here with Donovan?"

"Well, last week, she came up to the morgue to get the autopsy results for a case she was working."

"And i noticed that she had a copy of the first book on the counter beside her," continued Sally, "so I let her know that I had read the books as well, and we started talking about them and the movie. She had plans to go see it tonight, and I did too, so we decided to see it together."

"Sally Donovan and Molly Hooper," said Sherlock, "what an unlikely friendship."

"Shhhh!" whispered John. "The previews are starting!" Sherlock hushed. Even he would never understand why John enjoyed movie previews so much.

Sherlock and the girls settled back in their seats and focused on the screen. The four of them sat quietly through the previews (except for when the trailer for The Avengers came on, and it was, surprisingly, Molly, who became very excited).

Finally, the previews ended, and the theater became silent. The audience watched as the title came up on the black screen in simple text, and the film officially began. For two and a half hours, the viewers watched the film in awe and silence, except for a few sniffles during the emotional parts, and there were many gasps from everyone during the violent fight scenes.

When the end credits started rolling, the audience applauded loudly.

"That was incredible!" squealed Molly.

"It was better than I expected!" said Sally.

"Fantastic!" agreed John. "What did you think, Sherlock?"

"Well," Sherlock began, "I was a bit disappointed that there were many scenes left out, and that some of them were not even in the book to begin with! But, it was a very good film."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," John told him.

Sherlock, John, Molly, and Sally all left the cinema at the same time. The girls headed to Sally's car.

"We'll see you guys later!" Molly said.

"Goodnight, you two," said Sally.

The girls got into the car and drove off. Sherlock and John walked down the sidewalk and hailed a cab.

"221B Baker Street," John told the cabby. As the taxi drove off, Sherlock began recalling his favorite parts of the movie.

"Remember the part with the mutts? Oh my goodness, I thought I would piss myself! And remember when the fireballs came? Oh, what about the Reaping? It was so emotional! Jennifer Lawrence was perfect as Katniss, John, just perfect!"

"I know, Sherlock! We just saw it! It was very good."

As the cabby pulled up in front of their flat and the two men exited the taxi, Sherlock said,

"We should see it again next weekend!"

John grinned.

"If we don't have a case."

THE END


End file.
